Somewhere in Neverland
by my-fxxfics
Summary: Wendy Darling arrives to a mysterious island called Neverland, on a mission to find El Aqua de Vida, or, the Water of Life. Soon Wendy falls behind from her crew and learns that the cruel leader of Neverland is after her, for a reason unknown.
1. prologue

_word count: 378_

 **prologue**

A woman tucked in her narrow bed, broke from her dream to a boy shaking her awake. It was the child whom they took with them when he was just little, and he grew up on this ship. She couldn't say it was the most glamorous life, but wasn't complaining either. After all, Wendy grew up on the Jolly Roger as well.

She got out of bed and gathered her weapons to her belt and buckled it onto her waist. All she had was a revolver and a knife, but it was enough. It's not like her father let her fight anyway. She went to the window and could see her reflection from the dirty surface. Her blonde hair was a mess, but her green eyes were always as beautiful as emeralds in the bottom of the sea. They're your mother's, Hook used to tell her when she was little. But not anymore. After his beautiful wife died, he changed radically.

"We're here", the boy said. Wendy spun around.

"Already?" she asked and the boy nodded. She ran past him on deck and saw the crew had gathered on the edge of the ship that faced toward the small island in the middle of the sea. She must have been in deep sleep when they landed, because she would have for sure felt the fall.

Hook was examining his map, looking at the island in between glances.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him and he looked up. He gave a smirk and tilted his head. "Why because you looked you peaceful, love", he said and looked back at his map. But Wendy knew it wasn't because of that, he just wasn't bothered. She sighed and went to the rest of the crew. Mr Smee, who had always been kind to Wendy, stepped out of the crowd and smiled.

"Evenin'", he said and Wendy smiled back. He was more of a father to Wendy than Hook had ever been. He was always drunk, which he was funnier as. He was caring and always believed in Wendy unlike Hook.

"Hey, Smee", she said and sat on the rail of the ship, waiting to get on this curious island.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. chapter one - Neverland

**chapter one - Neverland**

As Wendy felt the ship stop in its tracks, she looked up at the island. They had stopped right on shore, where the rocks laid in the deep ocean, the waves crashing on them. The island had seemed so small from the distance, but now she didn't see the end of it.

She managed to land on a rock when she jumped from the latter, leading off the ship. She saw a sudden shallow water and got safely to shore. The sand was white and clung onto her damp boots as she walked.

Hook was now staring at a compass in his hand. He closed it a couple times and checked again until he got it right. He signalled the crew to follow him into the dense jungle.

"Wendy!" she heard her father call out. She turned and he began toward her. "Wendy, darling. I want you to hold onto this", he said and gave her the compass.

"Alright", she said.

"No, no, no", Hook said scoldingly. "It's valuable, love. When the time is right, I need you to get the water and bring it back. And this compass will show you the truest desire of your heart, which is the water." Of course it was the truest desire of her heart, giving her father something he desired. He was her father, after all.

"Of course", Wendy said.

They began toward the forest. The sun was almost set, and they set camp before nightfall. The crew was sitting in silence around the campfire. Suddenly Wendy heard Hook speak up. "It's just a myth."

"What is?" Wendy asked him and he looked at her.

"Nothing", he said dismissively. The man who had spoken before looked at Hook in astonishment.

"Why Peter Pan of course", he said to Wendy. Half of the crew laughed and the other half froze in fear. "He's not a myth." The scared part of the crew nodded in agreement and the other half began to warm up to the idea.

"Oh no?" Wendy asked. She'd heard some stories about Neverland and Peter Pan from her mother when she was little. But in her version, he was a nice boy who had a fairy help him bring children to Neverland to have adventures. But it was far from the truth.

"He's said to be the most cruel man who ever lived", Crook said and Pintel nodded. They were brothers, grew up as pirates and Hook took them in his crew before Wendy was even born. They were tight knit and always by each others side. Crook, the older brother, was hardly the smart one, but he was smarter than Pintel, who was the submissive one; always agreeing with his brother and following his orders.

"Yes, he is", Pintel said, but Crook huffed and turned to him. "I'm telling the story!" Pintel nodded and turned away quickly.

"Yes, he is _said_ to be that", Hook said and some of the crew laughed in agreement, mocking Crook and his brother.

"Tell me", Wendy said, ignoring the rest of the crew.

"Alright."

Their camp had cleared out by the time Crook began talking about Peter Pan. The only other crew members left were Hook, Wendy and Pintel.

"No one has ever left the island without his permission, you know", Crook said quietly, leaning in toward the fire that had begun to fade.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder", Hook said. Crook huffed and Pintel looked at his brother, about to say something but Crook shot a threatening look at him.

"Pirates have fought him on their _ships_ , not on the island", Crook said to Hook and he didn't say anything, just shrugged. "He too has a crew, the _Lost Boys_ ", he went on. Wendy was listening carefully to his words. "They say, he left his boys to die in the hands of pirates as he flew by, laughing. There was a girl too, Tiger Lily, the daughter of the chief of his tribe in Neverland. Pan saved her once, only to then leave her to die at sea. The Sirens got her."

On their way to Neverland they too faced Sirens. Vicious creatures they are; they lure men to them with their singing. Legend says, a Siren's kiss gives man the ability to breathe underwater, and when he comes real close, they snatch them, drown them and eat them.

"He much rather watches one being killed than doing it first hand." At this point Hook was beginning to look a bit scared of Crook's sayings and got up.

"Stop filling my daughter's head with silly stories", he said and took a sip from a bottle half full of rum. "We have a long walk up that mountain tomorrow." He pointed at the tall mountain North from the camp, where the compass was pointing. That's where the water must be, Wendy thought.

Wendy woke up at dawn to the crew talking to each other and getting ready for the journey. The only light yet, was the aglow of the few burnt out logs left in the camp fire. She got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up. The crew was ready to go and Hook was looking at his map again. She rolled her eyes and gathered up her weapons to her waist.

The way up the mountain was going to be a few day long, tiring journey. She checked the compass once more to make sure she was leading the crew to the correct direction.

"Stop", Hook said to Pintel, who was approaching a bush filled with black leaves and thorns, dripping of a syrupy liquid. He looked up and Hook moved the branches with his cutlass, "Dreamshade."

Wendy had heard of it. The poison will kill you in mere days, sometimes even hours.

"Let's go", he said and lead the crew further on past the bushes.

"Father", Wendy said and took Hook by the arm. He smiled and stopped. "Why do you want me to get the water?" _It must be because he can't do it himself, he would never trust me with such a thing_ , she thought.

"I think it's time you begin living like a true pirate, don't you?" he said and kept walking. I guess so.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. chapter two - Dream a Little Dream

_word count: 1,215_

 **chapter two - dream a little dream**

Ever since Wendy's mother died, she'd had the same dream nearly every night. She was sitting on deck when suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her in the sea, it was her mother.

Wendy got up and looked over the edge to see her mother sitting in a small boat surrounded by Sirens. They were singing and trying to catch her mother by her limbs. She was in the middle of the boat, trying to push the women–no, not women, creatures–away from herself. Every time, Wendy would jump into the water and try to help her mother, but the Sirens would always get her. They began pushing her underwater and there was nothing she, or her mother could do about it. But when she was underwater, and the water was pushing itself down her throat, it wasn't her mother sitting in the boat anymore, it was her father. He was just sitting there, watching as his daughter drowned. Wendy's lungs were now filled with the salty sea water and soon enough she stopped struggling. Her body fell motionless and the Sirens dragged her to the bottom of the sea, as Hook watched.

Wendy broke out of her thoughts to a noise and realized she'd fallen behind from the group. She turned around to see what caused the noise, like a twig being stepped on. The humid air was making her sweat already, she really didn't need another reason. Assuming it was just a small animal, she turned back toward the path and began walking, but then she heard it again. This time it was coming from closer, and she reached for her gun. It was midday, but the forest was dim despite. She looked up to see that the tall trees were blocking the sunlight nearly completely. But then she looked closer. It wasn't the sun the trees were blocking, it was the moon. It had only been a couple hours since dawn, how could the moon already be up?

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Wendy heard the voice behind her. She pulled out her gun and pointed it toward the stranger. He gave a smirk and stepped closer.

"What is?" Wendy asked him, trying to hold her arm as still as possible against the weight of the heavy revolver. She looked at him from head to toe and wondered why he was even talking to her. He was wearing a white shirt, stained with dirt and what looked like old blood, his pants too were torn.

"Why the cycle of day in Neverland, of course", he said. "Isn't that what you were looking at–the moon?"

"So?" she asked. "What's so fascinating about it?"

The boy looked up at the trees. "Can you see the flowers on top of the trees? Pixie flowers. They collect moonlight, that's where they get their magic."

He kept gazing at the flowers, but Wendy kept her eyes strictly on his movements. He seemed to be awfully comfortable walking around a strange island at night. She removed the safety and the boy looked at her. He didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" she asked grimly. He smiled and walked toward her with his head down.

"Oh, did I fail to introduce myself? How rude," he said and then looked up at Wendy with a crooked smile on his lips, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger and he reeled back lightly as the bullet hit him. A small dot of blood began expanding where his heart would be if he had one, and he laughed.

"You didn't actually think that would work?" he said.

"No, but I had to try", Wendy said with an equally smug tone. She put her gun back to her belt and squinted at him. "You're, Pan?" she asked.

"Why so skeptical, darling?" he asked with a laugh. He began to be threateningly close to her and she held her breath in tension.

"My father calls me that", she said and Pan smiled. "Your father? You know he's just a selfish pirate, right?" he said and Wendy bit her cheek so she wouldn't shoot at him again. What doesn't kill you still hurts, right? she thought.

"Let's play a game", he said and backed her against a wall of piled rocks. She swallowed hard as he eyed her.

"What kind?" she asked. Maybe if she played along he'd let her go easy.

"Let's call it", he thought for a second, "Cat and mouse." Wendy looked at the boy skeptically, not knowing just what to do. "Go on", he said, "I'll give you a head start."

She took a step, and when Pan didn't stop her she began to run. Her weapons were heavy and hitting against her thigh as she ran, but she couldn't let that stop her. She zig zagged in between the trees, swatting away branches as they approached her face. She had no idea whether she was headed toward the crew or the opposite way. She didn't care, just so long as she got away from Pan. She stopped in the middle of a clearing to regain her breath. She was too exposed, and needed to hide.

But, if Pan _was_ all those things he was said to be, there was no way she'd get away from him, there's no way he'd _let_ her. By running she would just be satisfying his sick need for a hunt. Suddenly she heard the voices of familiar pirates from ahead and she gasped lightly. Before she could begin toward them, she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. Another boy moved in front of her and as soon as the crew was out of hearing range, he said, "What have we got here?" He was far taller than Pan, but had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as he did.

Pan pushed Wendy away from himself, spun her around holding her wrists firmly together so the other boy could tie her up. "Felix, the boys", Pan commanded him and he walked past them.

"What do you want from me?" Wendy asked as Pan nudged her to walk. He didn't say anything, just guided her in the direction she was running from.

"What happened to _you_?" a boy asked Pan when they caught up to a group on the path. Pan ignored him and just kept walking, still holding onto Wendy's arm. Some of the boys closer to her age whistled and one boy said: "Hell of a catch, Pan." She managed to stay calm; one thing she'd learnt about men, they fed on anger.

They'd been walking on the path for nearly an hour until she could see the glow of a campfire in the distance. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet, and the forest remained dim as always, the air was cooler than the day before. There was also a gentle wind in the air and Wendy felt shivers go down her spine. Pan let go of her arm, sure she wouldn't run, for she was surrounded by the Lost Boys.


	4. chapter three - My Hero

_word count: 1,218_

 **chapter three** \- my hero

"You know what to do", Pan said and Felix took Wendy by the arm and shoved her into one of the cages. She began to panic; the cage was so small there was no doubt she'd get claustrophobic in it.

He approached a young boy in the crowd of boys and began dragging him into the cage next to Wendy's. She was astonished at the way that they treated their own. The boy couldn't be any older than twelve, and he looked so terrified, yet like it wasn't the first time.

"Please don't", Wendy begged, but Felix ignored her, he just closed the cage door and kneeled before it, giving Wendy a wicked smile. "Pull 'em up." She took a deep breath and looked around. The cage began to lift up in the air, wobbling and shaking. She saw the boy in the other cage, he was looking terribly miserable. "Psst", she hissed, but he didn't even turn to look at her. "What's your name?" she asked, but he still didn't say anything. She gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back. The cage was far too small to lay in, she didn't know how she'd sleep that night. She most likely wasn't going to.

Wendy woke up to a yanking movement and then heard whispers from below. "Be quiet." And just when she thought it was Felix to come torture her some more, she saw a glimpse of the red beanie on Smee's head. He was lowering her cage, and with him was Jack. He was a friend of Wendy's, although everyone had always thought he had a little crush on her. But they'd known each other since birth, and never in her sixteen years of time on this planet had he made a move on her. Which was good, because they were best friends, siblings.

"How did you find me?" she asked Jack as the cage was lowered, and she climbed out. She'd never been so happy to be on steady earth before.

"I saw you get taken by Pan, and we followed you here", Jack said and Smee nodded, taking a glance around. Wendy hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, someone had to save you, didn't they?" Jack laughed and Wendy nudged him.

"Did you hear that?" Smee said, and looked toward a dark tall figure approaching them. They were looking around, not seeing Wendy and her accompanies clearly yet. Wendy took Jack's hand and pushed Smee to run toward the trees. The figure who turned out to be Felix yelled a signal and the Lost Boys were alerted. Wendy half dragged Jack through the dense forest, and Smee followed not far behind.

"We can't run forever!" Jack said, out of breath stumbling behind her. Wendy was a fairly good climber, they could use the trees to their advantage. She saw a few trees ahead, with branches low enough to be climbed. She pointed at them and Jack nodded. They were just behind a bundle of trees, so they could climb up without being noticed.

They reached the trees and Wendy set her foot in a dent, and searched for something to pull herself up on. She kept climbing, occasionally looking down, making sure Jack and Smee were following her. She reached the last branch, nearly five metres up from the ground and thought it was far enough. She helped Jack get on the same branch she was on, and saw Smee reaching for the one below it.

She was just about reach for Smee, when an arrow was shot in his back and he fell hard on the ground. "No!" she wanted to scream, but stopped herself and Jack held onto her for she nearly fell too. There were a few thinner branches with leaves on them covering Wendy and Jack, so they hide behind them until the Lost Boys left. Wendy couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she saw the life leave Smee's body. She saw Felix circle around him, looking for Wendy, but didn't think to look up after shooting Smee. Wendy lost her father when her mother died, and now she'd lost the last family she had apart from Jack.

Wendy and Jack were still sitting in the tree. The sun was beginning to rise and the air getting warmer.

"Can we get down already?" she asked. She was getting tired of crouching on the branch, and afraid she'd fall. Small animals, mice and rats were beginning to surround Smee's body after just a few hours.

"Yeah, I think so. But let's still be careful, the Lost Boys could be somewhere near", Jack said and stepped his foot on the lower branch to climb down. He let go of Wendy's hand, he'd been it holding for a while as comfort. Jack moved on a dent and tried to find a place to step his foot on. He thought he found it and moved his hand too early. Wendy saw him slip and quickly grabbed onto his arm. She caught him and Jack looked scared. He let out a breath as she got down safely after finding the branch.

"Careful", Wendy said when she got down on the ground. She looked at Smee's body and then guided Jack away, not wanting to look at him like this.

"I haven't slept in days", he told her and sighed.

"We've got to find something to eat and a safe place to rest", she said and glanced around. She saw something click in Jack's mind.

"I thought I saw a cliff, with a shade while we were running", he said and looked back.

"That's perfect", Wendy said and they began back to where they were running from. "We have to be careful. It's near their camp."

Wendy was lying awake on the cold hard ground of the cliff. She'd been awake for a good five hours and the sun was high up in the sky. It amazed her how Jack could sleep in the bright light of day. But the sun wasn't the only thing keeping her awake. There was Smee's unexpected death, her father not caring jack squad about her. And her mind was racing with thoughts, keeping her restless.

There was a faint rustle in the bushes behind her. Wendy thought of waking up Jack, but if someone wanted her to know they were there, they'd want only her to know it. She slowly got up and carefully approached the sound. She knew exactly what to expect, so she drew out her gun and waited, taking the risk of an ambush. A faint crack, and she saw a girl about her age, approach from the bushes. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun and thin stray hairs were framing her face. There were cuts and bruises on her body and she wore a torn dress. She was glancing around in fear and Wendy knew exactly who she was running from, she lowered her weapon.

"I need to hide from Pan", she said, her voice shaking.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	5. chapter four - Tinker Bell

_word count: 704_

 **chapter four** \- Tinker Bell

Wendy saw the girl flinch at every small noise coming from the forest. She looked beaten up, possibly from getting attacked. Her hair was messy and dirty and her clothes too. She had cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms, most likely from falling and scratches, that looked like an animal did them. Jack, who had just woken up, was very cautious around her. He thought she might be Pan's spy or something, but Wendy thought that her fear was quite sincere.

"What's your name?" she asked as the girl when sat down on the ground. Jack was unsettled by her presence, and shifting uncomfortably.

"It-it's Tinker Bell", she said, glancing around, still afraid someone was right behind her.

"How long have you been running?" Wendy said and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Ever since Pan turned on me", she said.

"When was that?" Wendy asked, taking a small bottle from her belt and giving it to Tinker Bell. She took it and sighed, shaking her head. "I lost count a long time ago."

"So you've been here for quite a while", Wendy assumed.

"Well, I _was_ the one to bring Pan to Neverland", Tinker Bell said, and took a sip of water. Jack was shocked, and Wendy was a little surprised too. Peter Pan was a decades and decades long, even a century long tale told to children all around the world.

"Really?" Wendy had to ask. Tinker Bell nodded and gave her back the water.

"I don't know about Neverland-time, but I've seen the century change in your realm", she went on. It made Wendy wonder why Pan wanted to stay in Neverland and how, all the hows about his magic and Neverland's magic. But she thought it would probably be better to question Tinker Bell another time. After she calmed down a little.

"It's nearly impossible to track time in Neverland. Especially if you're travelling back and forth between it and other realms."

Crook said that Pan had someone to help him bring children to Neverland, a fairy. "Wait, do you bring take the children to Never- here?"

At first Tinker Bell's eyes shot open wide and her lips parted in hesitation. Then she pulled a straight face and cleared her throat, "Yes, I am. But I quit that business a long time ago."

The sun was about to set, and Jack was sleeping again. Wendy and Tinker Bell had set a small camp of some sort on the cliff, they had a fire and small prey–a rabbit and two birds. Tinker Bell was quite the archer.

"Why did you quit?" Wendy asked her. She seemed to have calmed down, until there was a crack in the forest. She jumped up and moved closer to Wendy and Jack.

"Because of the prophecy", she said and took a deep breath, looking toward the forest. Wendy furrowed her eyebrows and Tinker Bell looked surprised. "You don't know about the prophecy?"

"No, I don't, what prophecy?" Wendy asked in astonishment. Tinker Bell's expression was identical.

"What do you mean 'what prophecy?'" she asked. Wendy shook her head, questioning.

"There's a prophecy, about a girl", Tinker Bell said told her. "Her name–"

"Wendy", Jack said quickly as he got up. He'd heard footsteps and whispers from the jungle. He held up his knife and looked toward the jungle. Wendy got up as well to see Tinker Bell's astounded expression.

"You–you're–" she stuttered and stood up. She looked at them and backed up. Wendy didn't know what was going on, only that there was someone nearby and they needed to run.

"We have to go!" Wendy whispered and moved to the vine shade. She cracked the curtain and saw a figure move toward them. She heard footsteps and held her breath. She turned to Jack and signalled him to move the other way. _What are you doing?_ his eyes asked. Wendy nodded as reassurement and he began walking away from their camp with Tinker Bell.

Wendy cracked the curtain again, but the figure was gone, and instead she heard footsteps from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	6. chapter five - Fear No More

_**/the reason there's only five chapters now, is because I put together some of the chapters to make each longer!**_

 _word count: 547_

 **chapter five - fear no more**

Wendy looked behind her and saw a semi-familiar face stand before her. He looked at her with a crooked smile on his face and she bit her lip. All she wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Love", Pan said scoldingly. "Now why didn't you tell me?"

She let out a laugh and he moved closer to her. She was done being afraid of him, and she decided not to be. She was angry and frustrated, there was no room for fear.

"Tell you what?" she asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Pan moved even closer to her until his face was just a few centimetres away from hers. He had to dip down a little to look her straight in the eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't not be afraid as and he backed her against the wall of stone behind her.

"I'm not afraid of you", she said, trying to convince more herself than Pan.

"Of course you aren't", he said, stroking her cheek lightly. She turned her head to the side and he smirked. She tried to get away, but he moved his knee between her legs so she couldn't. She felt her pressure on her chest like she was under tons of rocks and she couldn't breathe.

"What do you want?" she asked him, after she thought of all the ways she could take him out. None of them would work. She was smarted than him, with a doubt. But he was definitely stronger than her.

Pan eyed her as he kept her still. "I trust you know about the prophecy by now?" he said. she nodded slowly and he looked approving.

"Only that there is one", she added. "What does it say?" Even Wendy herself was surprised that she was interested in anything Pan had to say, but she needed to know. Tinker Bell had a curious reaction to her name, and Wendy wanted to know why.

"Beats me", he said. "All I know is that some _girl_ is somehow going to take me down", he said, slowly backing away from her, until he was sure she wouldn't try anything.

"What's her name?" she asked, as if she didn't know the answer. Pan gave a smirk and Wendy felt a shiver go up her spine as he looked at her. There was something so frightening about him, yet, something intriguing.

"Wendy Darling."

No that he was facing his back toward her, she drew her gun and took a shot in the dark. "That's for Smee", she said. The bullet landed in his back, right in the spot where he couldn't reach his hand to. She was about to move away from the wall so he couldn't trap her again, but too late. He turned around and pushed her against the stone. Her heart jumped to her throat as he wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Don't you ever", he said, out of breath. "Try _anything_ like that again."

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	7. chapter six – Never Apologize

_word count: 765_

 **chapter six - never apologize**

Wendy could hear Pan's heavy breathing against her neck as he had whispered in her ear. How could Wendy think he wouldn't find them? It was Pan they were hiding from. She thought their bold choice of a campsite would be in their favour, but when it was Pan, you run, not hide.

"Let's go", he said, and pushed himself away from her, with the hand he was leaning against the stone wall. Wendy tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but he just turned to walk. She saw the wound where she shot him and began to regret. Was he taking her because of that?

"What? Where?"

"Why to celebrate of course", he said, like a completely different person. "You are the guest of honour after all. Come on."

Wendy followed him, she was done running, it was impossible anyways and he knew she knew that. He didn't even tie her up or grab her. The sun was now down at the horizon and the air began to cool for the night. The stars were shining bright and the pixie flowers trying to take in as much moonlight as possible, as Pan had told her.  
Soon enough Wendy could see the camp, and she didn't even realise they were _that_ close to camp. Jack probably didn't either.

She could see six boys get alerted to Pan's presence, like he was their dictator. But their respect for him wasn't out of fear, it was out of love. It was like Stockholm syndrome in its most twisted form where they sincerely thought Pan cared. They did look happy, considering they'd been taken from their homes and families.

Pan spread his arms and looked at Wendy with a wicked grin. "Wendy Darling", and the Lost Boys, she presumed, cheered.

"Come on, love", he encouraged, touching her cheek. Wendy turned away before he could lay another hand on her and Pan laughed. But she could see it in his jaw, that he was annoyed. He needed to be in charge, and didn't stand anyone telling him no. "It's time to celebrate."

He took out a pan pipe and moved it to his lips. He began playing, but to Wendy's surprise, no sound would come out. "I don't hear anything", she said and sat down on a rock by the fire. The warmth of it was nice against the callousness of Peter Pan, and she felt almost safe. But the feeling faded once he laid his eyes on her. "That's curious", he said, kneeling next to her.

"Yes, your pipe is crap", she said, looking into the fire. Pan laughed and put the pipe down.

"No, it's enchanted. It can only be heard by certain children." Wendy scoffed.

"You're not a child, are you?'" she said. "Tinker Bell told me you've been here what, a century or two, perhaps?"

"Well, that's true. But I am perfectly capable of anything any mortal nineteen year old is, if that's what you are asking me", he said with a suggestive smile.

"That explains your obnoxious flirting then", she said blankly. Pan got up and went to talk to one of the boys, leaving her by the fire. The boy was tall, had blonde hair and was about Wendy's age. He nodded and signalled something to the rest. One of the boys began carrying rope to a wooden stand at the edge of the camp.

"Nick, tie her up", Pan commanded a boy half Wendy's size. She knew she wouldn't hurt him, that's why he chose him. He was definitely not stupid, he was strategic and could read Wendy like an open book. He was trying to het her to what, fall for him?

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked, only half joking.

"Yes", Pan said with a smile and coated the tip of the arrow with a black liquid. Dreamshade. Wendy began to panic as the tall boy dragged her to the stand, like she was a witch about to be burned. The boys came around to watch.

"You're sick", Wendy spat out as the boy tied her to the stand. He didn't say anything, just took the arrow from Pan and the young boy, Nick, was looking uncomfortable. She looked into Wendy's eyes with sadness, like he was saying sorry with his eyes.

"Never apologize", the boy said quietly, as he drew the bow and aimed at Wendy's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	8. NEWS

Hey! I'm sorry to do this but I won't be continuing Somewhere in Neverland :( _**BUT**_ , if you liked this story, you'll surely like **Somewhere in Never Never Land** , which is the original version of Somewhere in Neverland. It is slightly slightly different, but not much, same plot (Wendy in Neverland searching for El Aqua de Vida). Hope you check it out!


End file.
